my little pet, my family
by Shanazawa
Summary: bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau lari dari semua masalah. tanpa uang, pengalaman, dan kelaparan. pria baik hati yang tampak mesum lalu memungutmu dan mengatakan kau seperti kucing liar saja .. AARGH! aku ingin keluar dari sini!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Naruto "my little pet"

Oke, ganti fair untuk beberapa waktu XD. Karena cocoknya mereka berdua.

Fair : Sai x Ino Yamanaka

gendre : family, romance.

Rate : T

ooc, oc, typo, abal, dsb, bsd

all chara milik MK, gue cuma sewa XD

story from "dont touch me" - Mitsubachi Miyuki

Happy reading..

Chapter 1.

Namaku Ino Yamanaka, 16, bukan... 15 tahun. 'lapar... Kakiku sakit.. Entah dimana.. Jalanan ini aku tidak mengenalinya.. Aku tidak mau pulang'

'BRUUK!'

Aku tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Saat ini, aku terlunta2 seorang diri. Ah, kemana kegelapan ini akan membawaku?..

Aku mendengar suara mereka. Mereka yg tak menginginkanku

"jadi sekarang giliran kami yg merawatnya?"

"apa boleh buatkan? Harus digilir ke semua kerabat.."

"jangan bercanda! Diakan anak yg dilahirkan wanita itu!"

"kucing liar saja lebih bagus, daripada anak seperti dia,"

Aku membuka mataku, kata - kata terakhir yang kudengar membangunkanku dari kegelapan "kau harusnya tak lahir kedunia"

Seekor anjing dan kelinci menatapku heran. Aku? Siapa mereka?

"eh?!" Aku segera bangkit, membuat kedua mahluk diahadapanku waspada sekaligus takut. Tapi enggan beranjak menjauh.

'dimana? Tadi aku kelaparan sampai mau mati rasanya'

Seseorang membuka pintu

"pagi. Nyenyak juga tidurmu. Sudah sore, loh" ucapnya.

Anjing dihadapanku mengonggong riang kemudian berlari menghampirinya. Aku menatapnya.

Wajahnya datar dengan mata hitam yang tajam tapi lembut.

"kau pingsan karena kelaparan. Seperti kucing liar saja" tambahnya diiringi seulas senyum.

'senyumnya aneh? Tunggu rasanya aku pernah melihat dia..'

"siapa kau?" tanyaku ragu.

"aku Sai. Huum sepertinya kau ga kenal, ya?"jawab Sai mendekat. "aku bisa saja menyerahkanmu ke kantor polisi. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, sepertinya akan mengulang hal yg sama" tambah Sai

aku menatapnya bungung.

"yang jelas, kau itu berbahaya. Jadilah anak baik sampai kau sembuh. Mengerti?" ucap Sai menarik rantai yang ujungnya mengikatku.

'apa-apaan ini?' aku menatap nanar rantai yg mengikat tanganku. 'orang ini berbahaya'

"aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, kau.. Kau mesum! Jangan sentuh aku!"teriakku menarik tanganku dan segera berlari menjauh. Yang ada diotakku hanya kabur sejauh mungkin dari orang itu.

Harusnya tidak seperti ini.

'kenapa luas sekali?' kakiku melangkah mencari pintu keluar.

aku berkeliling dari satu kerabat ke kerabat yg lain, terus minta maaf karena tlah menganggu. Akhirnya aku berfikir untuk menghilang dan kabur dari rumah selama 3 hari ini. Tapi aku malah tertangkap oleh orang mesum itu!

aku mulai berlari panik 'kenapa kamarnya banyak sekali. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dan yang penting dimana pintu keluarnya?!'

Kakiku berhenti berlari saat melihat sebuah piano putih yg tampak elegan ditengah ruangan. Diatasnya tersimpan sebuah album. 'penyanyi kah? Eh pianis?' batinku menatap album bersampul laki2 itu.

"kalau kau sebut namaku, akan kumainkan lagu apapun untukmu" ucap Sai tiba2 merangkulku.

"ja.. Jangan sentuh aku!" teriakku kaget sekaligus marah, kemudian hanya terfikir olehku untuk mengigit tangannya. Berharap dia kesakitan atau apapun itu.

"kau lapar, ya?" bisik Sai manis

'kyaaa! Gawat! Dia malah senang. Benar2 orang mesum!' aku semakin panik

.

Sai menyiapkan spaggety diatas meja dan menyuruhku duduk dan makan.

"silahkan. Makan saja, jangan sungkan. Rantainya akan aku lepas dulu." ucap Sai. "sendirian?"tanyaku refleks. Yah siapa yg tidak penasaran dengan rumah sebesar ini dan sepi tentunya.

"disini? Nggak, ko. Anjing besar itu namanya jiro dan kelinci kecil itu namanya hanako, lalu kalau Ino ikut, dihitung jadi 4 kan?" jawab Sai dengan tersenyum.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku.

"aku bukan peliharaan!"ucapku dingin, menahan marah. Tunggu. "kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"aku memeriksa isi tasmu waktu mencari nomor yg bisa kuhubungi"

"kau sudah menghubungu rumahku?"

"sudah, tapi.. Tidak kenal. Begitu katanya"

sakit. Tiba2 saja dadaku sakit. Tidak kenal?

"ga aneh" gumamku segera berlari ke pintu. Berlari sejauh yg kubisa.

Ibu yg wajahnya sudah kulupakan. Bembuangku saat umurku 5 tahun. Sejak itu, aku berkeliling dari kerabat satu ke kerabat yg lainnya. Dimanapun aku berada, aku slalu dianggap merepotkan. Aku selalu sendiri.

Hujan turun dengan deras, seolah tahu apa yg kurasakan. Aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan menendang poster Sai yg tertempel di salah satu dinding toko. Kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

'dia gak akan mengejarku sampai ke sini. Dia, bukan tak ada seorangpun yg akan datang menjemputku'

"Ino." Sai segera merangkul pinggang Ino, dan mengangkatnya "ketangkap! Ayo pulang?" tambah Sai.

Aku menatapnya. Matanya tidak memperlihatkan apapun padaku. Kebohongan atau kejujuran? Tak samar sedikitpun kulihat.

' Dia datang. Kenapa? Kenapa?'

"dingin, bisa kenapa flu" ucap Sai melangkah sembari mengendongku seperti jiro, takut aku lari lagi

.

Tunggu. Aku mau dibawa kemana? Ke rumah itu atau..

"KYAAAAAH" aku meronta - ronta

Sai malah tersenyum semakin aneh. Siapa saja tolong aku!

Tbc...

Yah pengalaman pertama translate dari komik ke tulisan. Ternyata susah! Gpp masih semangat soalnya! Ganbatte!

Review sangat membantu, arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

My little pet, my family chapter 2

Oh iya ada yang nanya cerita ini dari komik "love text" - mitsubachi miyuki (belilah komiknya kalo nemu ditoko buku XD). Untuk reviewnya arigatou , maaf ga dibales satu – satu, ntar ketahuan Cuma dikit.. hehe just kidding.

gendre : romance, family

rate : T-K

pair : Ino Y x Sai

naruto milik MK, gue cumin nyulik bentar.

Sorry for ooc . oc. Typo dan sebangsa setanah airnya.

happy reading

"kenapa kau menangkapku sampai ke sini?! Kau gak keliatan seperti orang baik!" teriak Ino.

"kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau manis" ucap Sai dengan wajah ceria.

'orang ini.. BERBAHAYA' batin Ino menjerit.

BLAM!

"eh! Eh! Eeeh!"

JBUR!

Ino dijatuhkan kedalam bak penuh air dan dingin tentunya.

"apa-apaan sih?!" bentak Ino bangkit dari bak mandi.

"eh? Membersihkanmu. Kau penuh debu." jawab Sai semangat yang malah terlihat aneh dimata Ino.

"ga perlu!"ucap Ino saat tangan Sai mulai membersihkan rambutnya dengan sabun entah merek apa dan untuk apa? Yah maksud Ino sampo untuk hewan atau manusia?. Author juga ga tau. Suer ga diliatin di gambarnya ToT

"perlu dong."ucap Sai masih semangat menyabuni Ino.

"..."

"nah bagus. Anak baik."

"..kau menganggapku apa sih? Anak singa yang belum bisa memangsa? Kucing? Harimau? Yang pasti hewan ya?!" tanya Ino kesal

"yang pasti, kau itu manis" jawab Sai lembut.

Ino tertegun dengan mulut terbuka.

"kubilas ya?"

"aku bisa sendiri" Ino kembali kesal.

"biar aku saja"

'apa yang Sai lakukan? Mengejarku ditengah hujan, menyebutku manis, dia cuma orang mesum yang sedang bersenang-senang. Mungkin, kemanapun aku lari, dia akan datang menjemputku. Memangnya kenapa? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu'.

Ino terbangun dengan jiro dan hanako yang menatapnya seolah Ino adalah putri salju dan mereka adalah para kurcaci yang cemas karena dirinya tidak bangun-bangun. Membuat Ino sebal saja.

"pagi eum hanako pagi eee dan anjing gede" sapa Ino merasakan beratnya jiro ditambah hanako yang nangkring diatas kepala jiro.

'kenapa aku disini? Oh iya, kemarin dia membawaku kembali kesini-' batin Ino

sret. Tangan Ino menyentuh benda silinder panjang terasa lembut seperti bulu jiro. Ino segera bangkit. Tubuhnya terbalut baju dengan motif macan tutul lengkap dengan hoodie telinga kucing dan benda tadi ekor tentunya.

".."

Sai yang tengah santai dengan segelas entah kopi ataupun coklat panas dan koran pagi. Telinganya mendengar langkah Ino yang terdengar cukup mengerikan.

"dasar mesum! Apa yang kau pakaikan padaku selagi aku tidur hah?!" ucap marah Ino membuka kasar pintu dimana Sai berada.

"Ino!" ucap Sai terkejut. Wajah datar dengan mulut leter O,

Ino mematung, tidak bisa menggambarkan ekspresi Sai yang… aneh, mungkin.

Gyut

"waa! Apaan si-" teriak Ino saat tubuhnya entah bagaimana sudah berada digendongan Sai. Sorot mata Sai yang senang dan sentuhan jemarinya yang lembut membuat Ino lupa kenapa dia marah.

".."

Tiba – tiba Ino sadar dan dengan jurus seribu cakaran kucing liar kelaparan, Ino mengigit dagu dan mencakar sai 'tidak diragukan lagi, dia memang mesum!' batin Ino lagi-lagi menjerit.

Ino yang masih kesal dan sebal memberi sarapan untuk jiro dengan Tv yang menyala dan menyiarkan sesi wawancara Sai disalah satu stasiun televisi.

"bintang tamu minggu ini adalah pianis Sai. Bukan hanya karena bakatnya yang langka, penampilannya yang segar juga membuat fans ceweknya terus bertambah" ucap sang pembawa acara.

"haha. Selamat siang" sapa Sai tersipu

"kyaa! Senyumnya"puji sang pembawa acara.

"jangan begitu dong"kilah Sai

'yah banyak yang bilang dia jenius dan segar' batin Ino "itu tuanmu?" tanya Ino menggendong hanako dengan wajah 'aku tidak percaya'

hanako menggerak -gerakkan kumisnya seolah menjawab 'mesum itu rahasia'

alunan piano mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Lagu yang indah, membuat Ino tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber piano itu mengalun. Mata Ino terbuka, jutaan cahaya memenuhi pandangannya. Itu karena kharisma Sai yang sedang bermain piano. Seolah Sai bercahaya dibalik pianonya, wajahnya benar2 berekspresi maskulin dan jemarinya yang lentik menekan tuts-tuts piano.

Sai merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Ino?"

dheg.

Tubuh Ino terasa kaku, dan terasa lemas.

".. Lagu tadi.. Sai yang buat?"tanya Ino setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

"iya" jawab Sai singkat

"a-aku aku belum pernah menyentuh piano, jadi aku gak begitu paham.. Tapi aku suka lagu tadi.."ucap Ino memperhatikan tuts piano. Entah mengapa rasanya enggan melihat wajah Sai yang baru saja mempesonanya.

Sai memperhatikan ekspresi Ino yang begitu jujur.

"mau coba mainkan?" tawar sai "kemari lah"

Ino tertegun sesaat. Namun tetap mendekat. Tanganya dituntun Sai untuk menyentuh tuts piano.

"jangan tegang. Suara yang keluar akan bagus kalau kau menekannya dengan lembut" ucap Sai memberikan arahan.

Perlahan tapi pasti ujung jari Ino mulai menekan tuts piano.

Tiing.

'benar' batin Ino mendengar bunyi tuts piano yang ditekannya. "aku juga ingin memainkannya.

Zyut.

"?!"

eh bersambung dulu ^^v

terimakasih untuk reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke naruto tetap milik MK-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena ada yang nanya selengkap-lengkapnya :**

 **Alih cerita dari :**

 **Komik : love text/no japan name**

 **by : mitsubachi miyuki**

 **tahun terbit : 2011 (japan)/ 2012 (ina)**

 **penerbit : m &c! (ina) /hakusensha, inc., tokyo. (japan) **

**Dicetak : .**

 **Seri : one shot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ooc, typo, abal dan sebangsa setanah airnya**

 **.**

 **Back to cerita, happy reading** .

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sai menarik Ino duduk dan memeluknya dengan suasana hati yang sedang ceria.

"APAAN SIH? JANGAN SENTUH?"protes Ino dengan wajah sarkatik.

"duh manisnya! Gawat nih..."ucap Sai tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan protes Ino.

"jijik tahu! Dasar mesum! Kalau kau ga menurunkanku dalam 2 detik. Akan kucakar.."

"Ino" ucap Sai memotong ocehan Ino. Hidungnya menelusup diantara rambut Ino "kau bau susu" "ukh! Ini gara-gara jiro. Jangan dicium!" bentak Ino.

"Ino. Manusia, binatang, dan piano itu sama. Kalau diperlakukan dengan lembut, dia akan merespon" ucap Sai.

"hmm" Ino tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sai katakan. Tapi baru kali ini Ino bicara seperti ini dengan seseorang. Baru kali ini bersentuhan seperti ini dengan seseorang dan rasanya aneh.

Mentari pagi bersinar cerah diluar apartemen. Ino terbangun karena berat tubuh jiro plus hanako yang nangkring diatas tubuhnya sembari menatap putri tidur mereka. Mungkin.

"kalian lagi.. Pagi!berat jiro! Ugh Seru ya melihat orang bangun tidur"ucap Ino agak kesal.

'gawat sudah siang. Aku harus bangun.' Ino bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi tangannya menyentuh sebuah buku. Buku paduan bermain piano dengan cover seekor kucing bermain piano.

Sai meminum segelas air didapur sembari melihat kalender.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap. .

Dhuk. .

Gubrak.

Sai mendengar suara langkah kemudian jatuh tepat dipintu dapur. Disana Ino sudah telungkup dilantai dengan hanako diatas kepala dan jiro menjilatinya.

"Sai! Sai! Ini?"ucap Ino menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya. "ini Sai yang beli?!"

Sai menatap buku yang ditunjukan Ino kemudian berjongkok "jangan lari donk. Nanti terluka." ucapnya tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"ha.. Habisnya ini..."sela Ino.

"kau bilang ingin bisa main piano kan? Aku beli barusan."jelas Sai.

'dia mendengarkanku' batin Ino terkejut.

"pianonya... boleh ku sentuh?"tanya Ino ragu

"boleh. Malam ini aku kerja keluar, kau boleh gunakan sesukamu."jawab Sai lembut.

Rasanya ada jutaan bunga bermekaran dihati Ino sekarang. Dan Ino sangat bahagia. "hebaat! Piano! Nanti ajari aku ya?" teriak Ino semangat digendongan Sai.

"iya. Iya"

'dia ga sadar kugendong' batin Sai senang.

Sai telah memberi Ino kehidupan baru. Tidak sendiri lagi, tapi bersama seseorang, ini pertama kalinya Ino alami. Tangannya membantu Ino cara menggunakan piano dengan benar. Suaranya mengajarkan tangga - tangga nada musik. Dengan sabar dan telaten mau mengajarkan Ino, serta senyumannya memberi semangat pada Ino, senyum yang begitu tulus?.

…

"Ino! Jalan-jalan yuk?" ajak Sai sembari memberi tali rantai pada leher jiro

"bukannya ada interview?" Tanya INO heran

"kita bisa kembali sebelum itu. Yuk?" tiba-tiba Sai tersenyum menatap Ino dan ada aura hati yang beterbangan di sampingnya, dengan ceria dia berkata "Ino mau dirantai?"

"gak butuh!"

rupanya udara segar diluar tidak disia-siakan jiro, dengan senang dia mengonggong dan berlari riang.

"hei! Tunggu! Jangan kencang-kencang!" teriak Ino kewalahan memegang tali jiro.

'manisnya.. Jiro seperti lokomotif' batin Sai sembari mengambil beberapa gambar jiro dan Ino.

"guk guk!" saking senangnya. Jiro tak ingin teriakan Ino menghalangi semangatnya untuk berlari.

"dia gede banget.. cepat pula!"komentar Ino

Sai menurunkan kameranya. "waktu kupungut dia masih anjing kecil"

"hah?" Ino terkejut. "jiro.. Anjing buangan?"

"hanako juga. Mereka ga punya tempat pulang" jawab Sai sembari bermain dengan jiro "aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memungutnya. Dulu bagiku hanya ada piano"

"orang tuamu?"

"ada kok. Tapi kami ga tinggal bersama. Mereka hanya peduli pada permainan pianoku. Waktu umur 5 tahun, aku dibiarkan pergi ke italia seorang diri. Waktu aku kembali ke jepang saat usiaku 15 tahun pun tidak ada yang berubah. Begitu sadar, aku ga tahu harus pulang kemana"

'karena itulah dia ga bisa mengabaikanku' batin Ino

"tapi.." ucap Ino menarik perhatian Sai "sekarang aku ga sendiri lagi. Ada jiro, hanako, juga Sai."

Sai menatap Ino tak percaya. Ino menundukan wajahnya, dan menambahkan dalam hati dirinya. 'dan aku'

.

Gyut

.

tangan Sai menarik dan menggenggam tangan Ino.

"eh.. Duh.. Tangannya jangan begini dong!"protes Ino dengan wajah sudah semerah tomat. "gandengannya? Kenapa?"tanya Sai polos.

"nanti dilihat orang" jawab Ino.

"kau ga suka?"

"ah.."

'habisnya.. Habisnya kau bilang "kalau diperlakukan dengan lembut nanti dia akan merespon". Tapi diperlakukan dengan lembut begini. Aku malah jadi ga tahu harus bagaimana'

sepanjang jalan Sai mengandeng Ino dengan jiro yang memimpin di depan. Wajah Ino tertunduk takut ada yang mengenali Sai.

"nanti muncul dimajalah, lho"ucap Ino

"biar saja"

"bodoh!"

Ino mengerutu dalam hati 'apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?' .

.

.

Eh bersambung….

.

Maaf agak lama buat chapter terakhir. Authornya mau ikut pendidikan dulu di kampus (ketahuan anak kampus dan udah tua pula :D)

.

Arigatou buat yang udah mau review..

.

De-chan : ini pelan-pelan lagi belajar

 **Ernykim** : Ino manusia. Pengennya dijadiin hewan :v (dijambak Ino)

Ichigosangster : iya. Tinggal 1 chapter lagi T…T

 **Rhein98** : maaf yah diupload pake hp dulu soalnya.. nie juga mulai ga disingkat – singkat (tobat. Dan kembali ke EYD yang telah disahkan Negara)

 **berryPolkan** : diatas loh ^^v

anonymous : entah siapa tapi sempet baca reviewnya tapi mungkin dihapus atau entah bagaimana.. diatas udah sejelas-jelasnya. Makasih , dan kalo nemu bukunya dibeli yah?(promosi)


	4. Chapter 4

**Oke naruto tetap milik MK-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ooc, typo, abal dan sebangsa setanah airnya**

 **.**

 **Back to cerita, happy reading** .

.

.

Ino mengantar Sai sampai tempat parkir apartemen. Dia akan interview kan?

"aku langsung pergi ya. Jangan lupa tutup pintu" ucap Sai dari dalam mobil.

"iya" jawab Ino singkat

"baiklah.. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku."ucap Sai menarik rem tangan bersiap berangkat.

"Sai!"teriak Ino

"ng?"

Ini seperti dulu. Saat Ino menatap punggung Ibunya, tak berdaya hanya untuk menahannya. Jadi kenapa Ino tiba-tiba teringat kejadian itu? Dan berteriak memanggil Sai.

"selamat jalan"ucap Ino akhirnya. Hanya itu yang bisa Ino ucapkan, setidaknya dia akan kembali. Pasti. Disinikan rumahnya.

Sai menatap Ino cukup lama. Hanya itu? Tapi ini seperti ada seseorang ah tidak ada 3 orang yang menunggunya pulang. Ino melihat gelembung-gelembung hati muncul lagi disekitar Sai dan itu pertanda buruk.

"malam ini kita tidur bareng yuk?" ajak Sai penuh cinta.

"jangan ngaco deh! Sana pergi!"jawab Ino kesal.

Sai tertawa. Matanya tertutup saat dia tertawa. Kemudian telunjuk menyentuh hidung Ino "aku pergi dulu ya."

mobil Sai segera melaju. Ino yang baru sadar segera menggosok hidungnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sukses menganti warna seluruh kulit wajahnya.

'jangan sentuh-sentuh' gerutu Ino.

Mobil sai kembali berhenti "oh ya! Ino, hari ini..." ucap Sai menggantung.

"eh? Apa?"tanya Ino kaget

"ga. Bukan apa-apa kok. Daah!" jawab Sai benar-benar pergi.

'dia kenapa sih? Ga jelas' batin Ino.

Malam semakin larut. Sepi. Sampai Ino bisa mendengar suara detik jam yang terus berjalan walau tv masih menyala. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30. Ino menopang dagunya dengan kesal.

"hari ini lama" ucap Ino kembali duduk sigap. Jiro yang tidur dipangkuannya tidak bangun sedikitpun dengan kecemasan yang dirasakan Ino. "katanya mau pulang jam 9? Sudah jam 11 lewat! Dia mampir kemana dulu?!"

hanako memegang tangan Ino. Dengan kaget Ino melihat hanako yang menatapnya dengan mata bertanya 'kenapa?'

"ga apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja"

Ino yakin sebentar lagi Sai pasti pulang. Tapi hatinya ragu. Iya telepon! Sai bilang kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja. Ino segera menghampiri telepon dimeja. Melihat lama benda itu. Ragu. Perasaan ragu menyelimuti hati Ino. Sai akan pulang kan? Tadi Sai mau bilang apa?.

Ino segera berlari ke pintu masuk apartemen. Kata-kata Sai tadi membuat berfikir jangan-jangan...

Sekilas memory itu memenuhi pikiran Ino

"Ino. Sampai jumpa." ucap Ibu Ino diambang pintu. Ino hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

 **Blam!**

Suara pintu ruang tengah membangunkan jiro yang langsung waspada.

'bagaimana ini? Seandainya. Seandainya.. Dia meninggalkanku dan pergi entah kemana. Kalau sampai Sai juga ga pulang..' batin Ino memegang knop pintu dan langsung membukanya.

Dihadapannya Sai berdiri kaget, karena Ino tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"duh kaget aku. Ada apa?"tanya Sai setelah pulih dari terkejutnya. "ah.. Maaf aku terlambat. Aku pulang Ino. Dan selamat ulang tahun" ucap Sai memberikan sebuah kado ditangannya.

Mata Ino terbelalak kemudian tediam kaku. "...eh?"

"sudah kuduga kau pasti lupa. Aku tahu waktu lihat kartu pelajarmu"

"-kau"

"ya?"

"dasar bodoh!" teriak Ino sukses membuat telinga Sai berdengung.

Dengan polos ditutupnya kedua telinganya dengan tangan, menghalau suara Ino agar tak lebih jauh merusak telinga.

"aku ga peduli dengan ulang tahunku! Aku selalu saja menerima sesuatu darimu! Kalau kau berbuat baik padaku lebih dari ini, aku jadi gak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya" ucap Ino, tangannya mengepal dan matanya berubah sayu "makanya. Sampai aku tahu.. Jangan biarkan aku sendirian!"tambah Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

"seperti ini" tanya Sai menangkupkan tangannya diantara rambut Ino dan Kepalanya Ia tempelkan di dahi Ino

"iya" jawab Ino menyeka air matanya yang keluar. "aku ga akan pergi kemana-mana. Karena Ino adalah keluargaku."jelas Sai menenangkan Ino.

Seperti ini. Bicara dengan seseorang, disentuh seseorang dan juga menangis seperti ini. Semuanya menjadi yang pertama bagi Ino. Semoga terus seperti Ini, Ino tidak lagi sendiri, saat dengan Sai. "Sai. Selamat datang" ucap Ino.

Ino membuka kadonya, yang ternyata berisi kotak musik berbentuk piano.

Dengan sebal Ino duduk disamping Sai yang sedang bermain piano. Hanako dengan nyaman diam dipelukannya. Juga jiro dan kotak musiknya juga.

"Ino mau main piano?" tawar Sai.

"ga" tolak Ino ketus.

'oh! Kamisama! Kenapa dia beli kado kotak musik bentuk piano? Dia ga niat beli hadiah itu untukku!' gerutu Ino.

Dunia kembali disinari mentari pagi yang cerah dan menghangatkan.

 **Jepret.**

Didalam apartemen yang terlihat sunyi.

 **Jepret.**

suara kamera ponsel itu benar-benar menganggu author!

 **Jepret.**

Ah sudahlah.

 **Jepret.**

"ng..." Ino melengguh. Tidurnya yang nikmat benar-benar terganggu suara bising yang terdengar seperti 'kacepet (terjepit-red)'

"pagi Ino!" sapa sai melihat gelagat Ino yang akan bangun.

"hah!" Ino segera mebuka matanya. Dan telihatlah Sai dengan asyik menopang dagu dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"ini aku ambil ya..?" ucap Sai memperlihatkan foto yang tadi diambilnya. Terlihat Ino yang masih tidur dengan mulut terbuka di layar ponsel Sai.

"jangan main-main! Foto apaan!?" teriak Ino super marah.

Cring.

"?"

 **Cring.**

'cring?' batin Ino bertanya-tanya. 'Seperti suara lonceng? Atau krincingan yang biasa dipakai hew-'.

Ino segera melihat lehernya dan benar saja. Dilehernya sudah terpasang kalung lengkap dengan lonceng yang berbunyi 'cring'

"..." Ino benar-benar ingin marah.

"ah itu hadiah yang kedua. Kurasa pasti cocok untuk Ino." ucap Sai tersenyum senang "manis loh!" tambahnya.

"lepaskan!"ucap Ino mulai kesal.

"menurutku Ino masih membutuhkan cinta"jelas Sai semakin sumringah.

"jangan ngawur! Lepaskan!" Ino semakin tidak sabar.

"kalau kau kabur dan jadi anak hilang lagi, kan suaranya bisa kedengaran" tambah Sai menjelaskan fungsi kalung Ino.

"jangan samakan aku dengan jiro dan hanako! Sudah cukup! Lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah ini!" amarah Ino akhirnya meledak ledak tak tertahankan lagi.

Sai memegang tangan Ino dan menariknya. "Ino"

 **cup.**

Dan sebuah ciuman mendarat didahi Ino dengan cepat.

"eh?" Ino sampai kehabisan kata-kata, pipnya kembai merona merah tak tertahankan.

"selamat pagi" ucap Sai melepas ciumannya dan menatap Ino.

"pagi..."

 **psssh.**

Yamanaka Ino, 16 tahun. Saat ini, jari Ino bisa menyentuh cinta.

 **. . My little pet - the end. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Thanks to my brother XD..**

 **Ino, sai = manusia.**

 **Jiro = anjing item golden balabala pokoknya mah.**

 **Hanako = kelinci kecil, putih, imut.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu** **.**


End file.
